


里番家族S010E2：呪われた男前編、天使を捕らえる方法

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [2]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S010E2：呪われた男前編、天使を捕らえる方法

再次见到附近的那个白发男人，并没有太久。  
陈斌依旧行尸走肉一样的生活，哪怕晚上已经不会再停电，也不会有什么似曾相识的记忆，他仍旧深堕黑暗。  
这天陈斌在楼下乏味地享用午饭，看到租用自己公司写字楼顶层的那些人。好像是个什么游戏的电竞战队，一群人穿着队服下来买奶茶，里头最显眼的人有一头白发。陈斌知道触感柔软，他当然知道，前天晚上他还抓着这头白发，把金威廉按在沙发上操了好几遍。  
“威廉，你昨天到底为什么请假啊。”一个女孩子喝着果茶问。  
金威廉说：“献爱心。”  
他的队友哈哈大笑起来。  
陈斌扯着嘴角露出一个笑。这说法挺有意思，但是献爱心不妨有第二次，他扔掉空了的包装纸，转身上楼。在格子间工作的时候，多了点动力，好像等会儿下班有点期盼似的。  
那些电竞队员不在这里住，他们租用的区域只够安置电脑，再加一个茶水间，住宿是在附近的居民区。陈斌也知道有些人会走得晚，比如金威廉。在陈斌的自愿加班生活里，金威廉的脚步声构成了一种奇特的回想、一种讯号，类似巴普洛夫的狗如何分泌口水和胃酸。  
他只是现在才知道，那是金威廉的脚步声。  
于是这天晚上，金威廉照例锁上门，做最后一个离开训练基地的人的时候，他在监控的死角被一个男人捂住了口鼻。  
“嘘。”男人在他耳边低声说。“别喊啊，献爱心的好人。”  
是那天摇到的男人。  
金威廉的身体回想起了高潮时仍被不停顶入的地狱，那些塞进他嘴里的套子。电竞儿童金威廉也是二次元儿童，他的硬盘隐藏文件夹里里番动画与欧美片呈现七三开态势，看里番时会被这样的情节刺激到迅速进入贤者模式，可放在自己身上就充满了耻辱。  
耻辱，屈辱，以及羞辱。  
“大家都是成年人，你情我愿。”男人结实的手臂横在金威廉的脖子上。“是不是？”他拖着金威廉到了二十七楼的安全通道，那里监控坏了一直没人修。没有装修过的地面还是水泥的，不知道搬运过什么东西撒了，地上有一圈一圈的水渍油痕，贴近地面的应急指示灯绿油油的发光，头顶没有灯罩的白炽灯管冷冷的亮着。  
金威廉发现这个男人很好看，只是太过阴郁了，充满了自我毁灭与毁灭他人的气息。  
什么样的经历能造就这样一个人？  
金威廉不懂。  
他根本打不过这个男人，金威廉前天夜里就确定了。第一次被按着脑袋后入的时候，金威廉本能地感觉害怕，他的挣扎甚至抵不过男人的一只手。于是现在他只能小声发问：“套子……你有吗？”  
陈斌露出笑容。  
“没有。”  
金威廉咬着嘴唇。  
“我也没病。”陈斌说。“你可别有病啊。”说着，他褪下金威廉的裤子——制服的裤子只有松紧带，很容易就从细瘦的腰上扯下来。前天被操到红肿的肛口还没好，仍旧呈现被过度凌虐之后的样子，陈斌已经硬了，他握着阴茎，龟头在金威廉臀肉之间摩擦几下，让前液弄脏臀缝，然后连招呼都不打就干了进去。  
金威廉的叫声被掩盖在陈斌的手掌里。  
陈斌用手捂着他的口鼻，又狠又快地操干。金威廉哽咽几下，从尾椎升起一阵酥麻。  
“你以前没跟男人约过吧。”陈斌还有闲心问。“前天操你的时候就是个雏儿，今天也紧的不行。”  
金威廉确实没和别人约过。  
“你真好看。”陈斌说。“男人会喜欢你的，他们都会喜欢你，我可以介绍几个给你。”  
金威廉恐惧地摇头，他觉得这个男人说的话是真的。  
“没事的。”陈斌松开手。“一回生，二回熟，你看，这次你就很懂了。”他拍了拍金威廉的屁股，空旷寂静空间里的皮肉响声让金威廉自己捂住了嘴巴。万一被人听见……  
“保安不巡这层楼。”陈斌说。“有鬼。”  
金威廉夹得更紧了。  
陈斌本来就很大，堪堪插进去已经顶到金威廉小腹都凸起一块，金威廉身体一绷，越发感觉到那根老二的存在感。  
“但是你叫的声音太大就不一定了。”  
金威廉自己捂住了嘴巴。  
=tbc=


End file.
